Power Rangers Ninja Quest
Power Rangers Ninja Quest 'is the second season created by Sonic Flash. It was preceeded by Power Rangers Dino Drive and contains elements from Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Jungle Fury. 'Plot A millenium ago, a dark ninja warrior raged and tried to hold control of the planet, but was defeated by five ninja warriors who harnessed mystical energies of natural elements. Furious, he performed a ritual and gained extensive dark ninja powers and could call upon ancient evils from the hell. But he was captured by the ninja warriors, and seeked a wise sage for help to capture him. He said that he shall be frozen in the glacier of flame, which's the barrier of between hell and earth, but until the balance between technology and nature is maintained. The mythical ninja powers of the warriors were passed down from descendant to descendant so that they can guard the planet from other evils until the era of technology emerges and the ancient evil escapes.' '''Now in the present day, the ancient evil has risen once again, only to face the distant descendants of the ninja warriors as the new generation of the '''Power Rangers Ninja Quest'. 'Characters' 'Rangers' Main article: Ninja Quest Rangers 'Extra Rangers' 'Allies' *'Master Shuriken' *'X-Force Rangers' 'Villains' *'The Mutineers' **'Leaders' ***'The Dark One' ***'Master Venom' **'Generals' ***'Creak' ***'Phobia' ***'Nightshift' 'Footsoldiers' *'Battle Borgs' *'Furioborgs' 'Arsenal' 'Morphing Devices' *'Elemental Morpher -' Morphing devices for the core Ninja Quest Rangers, activated upon the call of "Elemental Shower, Ninja Ranger Power!". *'Cyclonic Morpher -' Morphing devices for the Gold and Silver Ninja Quest Rangers, activated upon the call of "Elemental Shower! Cyclonic Ninja Power!". *'Shogun Buckle - '''The second compartment of the belts of all Ninja Quest Rangers which can activate Shogun Mode upon insertion of the '''Shogun Disc. '''If a second disc is inserted into the '''Shogun Buckle' while in Shogun Mode, the ranger can power up into Spectrum Ranger Mode. 'Enhancement Modes' *'Shogun Mode - '''Powerful upgrade with significatly enhances the strength of the rangers. It can be accessed by any ranger for enhanced combat. *'Spectrum Ranger - A power up exclusively for the Red Ninja Quest Ranger. It's an upgraded form of the Shogun Mode which intensely enhances strength, enough to close combat the strongest villains in the season. '''Weapons *'Elemental Sword - '''Primary sidearm swords for the core Ninja Quest Rangers. It can combine with the ninja blade to access different weapon forms. *'Elemental Blaster - Secondary sidearm blasters for the core Ninja Quest Rangers. It fires intense laser shots at its enemy for harcore blast battles. *'Cyclonic Sword - '''Primary sidearm swords for the Gold and Silver Ninja Quest Rangers. It can combine with the ninja blade to access different weapon forms. *'Cyclonic Blaster - 'Secondary sidearm blasters for the Gold and Silver Ninja Quest Rangers. Rapid shots can be blasted at its enemy quickly but these are less powerful and can be used for agile high speed blast combat. *'Shogun Trident - 'Standard intensely powerful spears which are the standard sidearms for all the Ninja Quest Rangers when in Shogun Mode. *'Spectrum Trident - '''Extensively powerful spear which gives the '''Spectrum Ranger the ability to control all the Earth's elements and hold a close combat to defeat massively powerful villains of the season. *'Spinzooka - '''A heavy cannon which can be used to fire massive and intense laser blasts at enemies enough to blast them off completely. They are powered by the Ninja Blades, It's a team weapon and can be operated by any number of rangers. 'Multi Use Devices' *'Ninja Blade - Blades which can be thrown at enemies for quick strikes. They can be used to combine into new weapon forms. *'''Power Discs - '''Small discs which can be inserted into the morphers of all Ninja Quest Rangers to initiate a morph or a power up. It's also insertable into the '''Shogun Buckle to activate Shogun Mode. If a second disc is inserted into the Shogun Buckle while in Shogun Mode, the ranger can power up into Spectrum Ranger Mode. 'They can be inserted in weapons for powerful attacks, they're basically power sources. 'Zords *'Shuriken Ultrazord' **'Elemental Megazord' ***'Ninja Shuriken Megazord' ****'Dragon Shuriken Zord' ****'Swordfish Shuriken Zord' ****'Crocodile Shuriken Zord' ****'Wolf Shuriken Zord' ****'Phoenix Shuriken Zord' ***'Cyclonic Megazord' ****'Rhino Shuriken Zord' ****'Lion Shuriken Zord' **'Icicle Ninja Megazord' ***'Shogun Megazord' ***'Hurricane Eagle' 'Episodes' #A Ninja Journey #Elements Unite #Exterminated #Worlds Apart (Special Movie Teamup with X-Force) More to be added. 'Trivia' *First ninja based series to have more than six rangers. *It's one of the few series to have real episode plots written. Some of them being Power Rangers Astro Blast & Power Rangers: Ocean Charge. *The suits were created by Box of Kratos, and the logo was created by MP6. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Ninja Quest Category:Sonic Flash